Utility carts are used in a wide range of business and industries. Most carts are configured for a single application and are not designed for multiple uses, or for easy replacement of parts that are damaged, worn or simply aesthetically marred. Similarly, most carts are not reconfigurable. Most carts consist of components that are welded, riveted, or otherwise permanently joined to one another. As a result, cart users must either make costly and time consuming modifications to their existing carts or purchase entirely new carts for each particular application and replace carts which may still be usable but have parts that are worn, scratched or unsightly. When multiple applications are required at a single location an entire fleet of carts may be required to fill specific purposes. As a result, users may require a large number of carts, each useful for only a particular, narrow application.
The same problem exists in many industries. For example, in the medical industry, different wards, units or floors of a hospital may each use multiple, specialized cart configurations and such carts are often roughly handled which causes damage. However, the carts used in the medical industry usually have a fixed configuration. Similar problems exist in the food service, hotel and other industries.